The Royal Children of WarTorn Japan: A Love Story
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha suffer tragic childhoods on the brink of war in Feudal Japan. A fateful meeting will make their lives forever intertwined, and the outcome of their love will either save the lands or divide them even further. Is there any hope?
1. The Youth of Royalty

Hello, all! It's been far too long since I've come up with a story to post. Most of my stories never get done, but this one really broke down my writer's block, so I think this one will get completed.

To give you a breif overview, the setting is in Feudal Japan, much like the orginal in the show. Only, in this story, humans and demons are at war, and the lands are divided. The story will eventually revolve around Inuyasha and Kagome, and the war that takes place from when they are children up to adulthood. So, with that said, on with the first chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Youths of Royalty

"Lady Kagome! Please, be careful!"

The voice of an elderly woman rang shirll in the deep wood. The forest's lush green trees and high canopies muffled her cry and made it echo softly. The said lady was a small girl, no older than ten, who was at the moment sitting atop a high brown limb, her legs swinging freely in delight.

"Oh, Keade, you worry too much." The young girl called down, giggling when her elder looked up with a look of disdain.

"Please, you must come down. You're mother will be expecting you soon."

Kagome flipped her shoulder-length hair behind her shoulder, a raven's wing in the setting sun. She seemed to ignore Keade's remark and continued to stare into the distance, a secret snicker in her hazel eyes.

Keade did not relent, but changed tactics. "Did you forget, my lady, that the Lady Higurashi is soon to have your younger sibling? She may have it as soon as tonight..."

Kagome's head swiveled toward Keade at the notion of her mother's unborn child. Her eyes grew wide with excitement at the reminder.

"Oh, you're right! We should go back." Kagome exclaimed.

At these words, she stood up on the thick limb, and with the grace of a cat that only a child has, she easily manuevered down the vast trunk, until, with a final leap, she landed softly on the ground.

Keade's heart looked about to burst at the sight. She sighed loudly. "Thank goodness you're back on the ground."

Kagome only grinned and thought to herself what a worrier her attendant was. Though she was only in early fifties, the woman had waist length grey hair, and large crows feet around her eyes. Her back seemed permanently bent over, but she nonetheless retained an air of dignity and wisdom. That's what Kagome liked about her. Keade was sharp and intelligent. She always went to the woman for advice or guidance. In a way, Keade was like her grandmother. Her grandfather had died some time ago, when she was only three.

"Come, child, let us return to the castle." Keade brought Kagome out of her revere, and with a start the girl started down the path to her father's castle.

The woods thinned out into an open feild, large and flat, sprawled green and gold all around. At the top of a slight hill sat the Higurashi home, the palace of the Northern Lands. Kagome increased her speed and left Keade to straggle behind her. Thoughts of her future sibling were fresh in her mind. Could the baby really arrive tonight? The idea spurred her on even quicker.

Entering through the gates, giving the guards a pleasant hello, she made her way into the castle, winding past rooms and gardens until she reached the back hall where her her mom was currently residing.

The ladies who watched over her were not at their usual post, and Kagome's heart beat faster. Could it be...? Without wasting time she pulled aside the shoji doors and entered the room to find five or six ladies swarming around a beautiful woman lying with her head and shoulders propped up on a large cushion. This woman was her mother, and she had never in her life seen her look more enchanting.

"Kagome," she sighed softly upon seeing her only daughter, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Is the baby coming soon, mama?"

Lady Higurashi smiled. "I think so, dear."

Suddenly, Lady Higurashi's smile changed into a grimace of pain. She hissed and leaned back into her pillows, her hands clenched around the sheets covering her.

One of the ladies stepped forward and said swiftly, "It's time. We must prepare for the child."

The ladies began rushing around, gathering blankets and water from the well. Kagome stood there, unsure but still feeling excited from all the commotion. Her mother's pained expression bothered her, but before she could see what was the cause, Keade put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Let us wait outside, Lady Kagome. A child takes much longer than you think to arrive."

Kagome did not protest, but was led out into the hallway and down toward her own chambers.

She remained in her room, restless, awaiting any news of her mother's situation. The sun had long since set before raised voices could be heard coming from down the hall. Kagome ran to her door and flung it aside. The shouts were drowned out by a heart-splitting scream, a scream that struck deep into Kagome's soul, causing tears to rush into her eyes.

This cry was replaced by a startling silence. Kagome dared not speak; her body was seemingly stone for she could not move. She stood this way, tears running down her pale cheeks, and only when a lady stepped out of her mother's room did she quickly rouse herself from her hazed state and ran to the woman, crying,

"What has happened? Please, tell me!"

The lady's eyes were grim and dark. Her frown quivered as she replied, "My lady--she, she is--Lady Higurashi is dead. Her child--did, did not m-m-make it." The lady turned her head and wailed loudly, a moan full of sorrow.

Kagome didn't remember much after this. The palace was in an uproar. What was to be done? How could this have happened? Keade was there, the young girl remembered that much, but the faces soon became a blur, and she went into shock before sleep finally took her away from the horrors of that fateful night.

---I---

The rocky terrain of the Southern Lands shone brightly with the noon day sun. The high mountains were contrasted between the green of the forests and the white caps of snow at the tops. The huge cliffs and rushing rivers gave it a grand air, and the Oniyuki palace thrived in this atmosphere, a gorgeous structure that housed a great dog demon lord and his family.

Just on the outskirts of the palace grounds, there could be seen two children facing one another on a flat stone-tiled surface. One child was tall, with a stoic face and a crescent moon on his forehead. The other was much smaller, half his size, with no markings, but a look of determination. Both of the boys had striking silver hair and glowing amber eyes. In each of their hands they held a wooden sword.

"So, Inuyasha, are you prepared for another defeat?" the older boy questioned, his voice smooth and penetrating.

The younger snarled, and growled back in a higher voice, "No way, Sesshomaru. I will win this time!"

Sesshomaru let the slightest smirk cross his lips before he set it in a thin line. "Let's go then."

In an instant, the two boys were flying at each other, their speed remarkable. They swung and parried, they leaped and swiped. They both seemed skilled, but it was obvious that the younger of the two was lacking in strength and technique. Sesshomaru soon had Inuyasha panting for breath while he hadn't yet begun to sweat.

With a final blow, Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha out of the ring, landing with a sickening thud on his side.

Inuyasha lay there a moment, trying to squelch the anger he always felt after losing to his step brother.

After a few moments, the boy finally rose up and turned to endure the look of triumph that Sesshomaru sported.

"I've beaten you once again it seems."

"So what!" Inuyasha shot back. "I'm still four years younger than you. Someday, I will be stronger."

Sesshomaru remained quiet for some time, but finally, a true geniune smile spread across his features. "Yes, one day you will be stronger. If you train with me, you will become the best fighter in all the lands."

Inuyasha knew that these moments of praise were rare, so he beamed under the uncommon compliment.

Sesshomaru turned so as to hide his secret affection for his younger brother. Inuyasha smirked at that. However cruel and heartless he seemed to everyone, Inuyasha knew that underneath the fourteen-year-old's blank mask there was a gentle and reasonable boy, wise beyond his years.

Sesshomaru called over his shoulder, "Come, father is holding a war council meeting. He is hoping to unite all the demon tribes into one nation."

Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and fell in stride next to him as they walked. "Really?" he asked with awe.

"Yes. He hopes that under one rule we will be a stronger force in the face of the humans to the north and east."

Inuyasha, being only ten, did not quite understand these ideas of war and allies and forces. But the mention of humans interested him.

"What are humans like, brother?" Normally, Inuyasha would never call Sesshomaru "brother", but after his nice remark from earlier, he thought he would chance it.

Sesshomaru shot the boy a quick glance before looking ahead as they ascended the staircase to their palace entrance.

"Humans...they are weak creatures, full of greed and ignorance. They are afraid of anything they do not understand, and their anger clouds their judgement until they know not what they fight for."

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed in sorrow at this new found knowledge. He had had high hopes for them. "Oh..." was all he could manage.

By now the two of them were inside the palace, making there way up even more stairs to the high room at the top floor. Inside that room, demons from across the land were meeting to discuss a possible alliance, and as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha climbed the cold stone stair, a rush of cold air passed over them both, and the younger of the two felt chills sweep over his spine. Something life changing was about to occur. Inuyasha could feel it.

&Niiroke&

AN: Look for my next chapter fairly soon. With school and work, I'm pretty busy, but on the weekends I have plenty of time to write, so expect one within a week. And please, tell me what you think in a review. Thanks! --Niiroke


	2. Gathering Sorrow

Chapter 2: Gathering Sorrow

"…In short, we must form an alliance, a combination of all the demon tribes. For if we do not stand together as one people, the humans, with their underhanded ways and their demon poisons, will surely defeat us in this upcoming war."

Lord Oniyuki sat down after making this speech. Even when he was seated, though, his stature and pure strength radiated outward, affecting the other lords in council.

"I agree with you, Oniyuki," one lord spoke out first, "alliance is the only way." This lord was a wolf demon, Resuke. In nature, dogs and wolves were close kin, so this was not surprising.

After a short pause, there were many other grunts and murmurs of agreement. All but one.

"Oniyuki," a smooth voice drawled from the opposite end of the council room, "do you honestly believe that the demons will fall to those puny humans if we don't unite?" The dark-haired demon laughed deeply, a short, throaty chuckle. "I find that most amusing."

Oniyuki kept his face impassive, but inside he was fuming. Lord Naraku was not liked by any of the demons in the council, but he was powerful. They could not doubt that. If they had excluded him, all of them would have surely faced his wrath.

They continued deliberating for some time, citing the positive aspects of alliance, while Naraku continually spoke out that the entire idea was pointless and a sign of weakness.

And where were Sesshomaru and little Inuyasha in all of this? They were sitting just outside the room, keen ears pressed to the stone door, as the guards had explicitly been told not to let either of the Oniyuki sons into the council room.

Inuyasha frowned at Naraku's last comment. "Naraku doesn't want to make an alliance?"

Sesshomaru, too, was wearing a similar look on his face. "Bastard," was all he could whisper.

The young boys waited to here more, but something strange began to happen to them. They could no longer hear through the door, and Inuyasha soon lost the scent of his father and all the demons. Sesshomaru was quick to follow in these sensations, and both looked at each other with alarm. Their strength seemed to be failing them, for when they tried to stand, their limbs could not support them, and they crumpled.

"Sesshomaru! What's happening?" Inuyasha cried out, eyes wide with fear. 

Sesshomaru looked frustrated beyond reason. "I don't know!" He ground out in his fury.

The boys lay there, crouched at the door, with no strength and little senses. The guards on either side of them fell and lay still, knocked out.

Inuyasha was the first brother to black out, his head sliding against the door and landing with a thud on the ground. Sesshomaru saw this, and knew he was next. He tried with all his might to stay awake, and just before his eyes grew dark, he heard, and saw, something he would never forget.

The sound was faint, due to his lack of hearing; but he heard it. It was the sound of his father's voice crying out in pain.

"Father!"

With a newfound strength built up by his rage, Sesshomaru staggered upward to stand, and pushed aside the double doors of the high room.

A human stood over his father's body, a bloody sword in its hand. The human was dressed all in black, and when it turned to look at Sesshomaru, the demon son could not help but cry out,

"Stop! Get away from him!"

The human seemed to pause, but in an instant was running at Sesshomaru, sword raised high. The boy did the only thing he knew to do, and held up his arm to cover the blow.

The pain was numbed due to his lack of senses, but Sesshomaru stumbled back, staring in shock at the spot where his appendage had once been. He fell overtop of his brother, and thought fleetingly, before he joined him in sleep, that at least Inuyasha looked dead lying underneath him. Maybe then he would not be killed like their father.


	3. Leaves Fall in Winter

Chapter 3: Leaves Fall in Winter

The rain fell like layers of mist around the Higurashi castle. The clouds were almost black, and the wind cried like a lonely wanderer lost in the storm. Kagome, being as she was only a child, did not see that this horrible scene was the perfect setting for her mother's funeral, nor would she care. She thought only of her sadness, and the empty feeling in her chest.

The procession of priests and priestesses walked slowly through the rain, their wet robes, once white, were a dull yellow. Some of Kagome's distant aunts and uncles were present, but she took comfort in seeing none of them. She clutched Keade's wrinkled hand tighter as they followed the train, her thoughts a bundle of regrets and anxious feelings.

Keade's face remained stoic, but her chin quivered when they set Lady Higurashi's body upon the funeral pyre, and a single tear trickled down her cheek when the fires were lit, and then re-lit due to the weather.

Kagome stared straight ahead, but she didn't see the fires swelling upward to the sky, the wood cracking and hissing around her mother's face. She saw her self, last fall, when she had been out in the forest with her mama. They had been watching the leaves fall, and when Kagome asked why they fell, her mother smiled and said something she would always remember.

"The leaves fall so that they can reunite with the trees again in spring. If they remained together in winter, the leaves would die, and the tree would be lonely."

"But won't the tree be lonely in winter anyway?"

Lady Higurashi smiled. "Maybe, but knowing the leaves were safe somewhere, even if they didn't see proof, the trees would be at peace, knowing that someday, they would be with the leaves again."

As Kagome thought of this moment, a small smile of hope turned up her pale lips. Her mother was the leaves, and she the tree. Even though her mother was gone from her, she would never really lose her, for she knew in her heart that she would see her again.

Yes, she thought. I won't be lonely, Mama. I promise.


	4. And So It Begins

AN: First off, I just want to say, I'm very thankful for the feedback I got.

Sadaf Khan: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. And thank you for wishing me luck…with the way I procrastinate, I need it.

Shahid Kapoor: Twin sisters, huh? So cute! He he…About your questions…I don't think Kikyo will make an appearance in this story. I just want it strictly KagInu…and as for Sango and Miroku…we'll see. I hadn't thought of putting them in, but who knows…it could happen. Thanks for the review!

Totally Kawaii: I'm glad you like my story so far, and yes, it is definitely an Inuyasha and Kagome plot. The chapters 2 and 3 were meant to be combined as one, but I wrote the two parts at different times and didn't feel like waiting to post them…this one will be longer for sure. And thank you for pointing out the spelling error! I felt really stupid about that because when I write, I care a ton about the spelling and grammar.

So with that said, on with the story!

Chapter 4: And So It Begins

The Southern Palace no longer looked like the tranquil and resplendent home that it once was ten years ago. A wall, made of black stone, rose high around the perimeter of the lands, giving the place an ominous feel, a dangerous feel. There was little sound coming from within the area. There were no voices, no laughter. And when a sound was heard, it was a booming cry of masculine voices yelling in unison.

Within the walled area there stood fifty men, each dressed in the armor and color of the Southern Lands; red, black and gold. The great smith Totosai had forged the swords at their sides, so they radiated with fresh power and energy. The men looked clean and their faces held a calm, but slightly angry continence. Two men were separate from this crowd, both in different ways.

One stood a little ahead of the lines of armed men. He was not taller, or bigger, or older than the rest of them, but he had an air of importance about him, or at least confidence in his position. His golden eyes gleamed as he turned toward the second man who was not standing with the large assembly.

This man was standing upon a raised platform facing the men. He too wore armor, but his was only a shoulder plate with spikes running along the top. His dress was that of a prince or king, with long flowing white material, and a sash of blue and purple that fell to the ground. His long silver hair flowed down his back almost to his ankles, and his face was like marble, smooth and perfect. His eyes swept over the crowd, silently pleased with his warriors.

"Tonight," he spoke, his voice resonating against the walls of the palace, "we will face the human army. There numbers are large, and their poisons are deadly, but in the dead of night, their senses will be dulled, and their fear will become our ally."

The man at the head of the army stepped forward, frowning. "Sesshomaru, how many men do they have with them?"

Sesshomaru mirrored the young man's frown as he answered, "One hundred, maybe fifty more."

The younger of the two sighed. "Right." Turning, he spoke to the demon warriors before him. "Let's move!"

In an instant the demons were speeding across the plain; like crickets they jumped across the mountains with effortless ease. The young man with the golden eyes remained far ahead of the rest, scouting and planning his attack. Finally, he was leading them into battle. Finally, he would be able to fight and show Sesshomaru that he was strong.

Finally, he would get revenge for what those humans did to his father all those years ago.

He turned his head and yelled behind him, "The human army is in sight!"

The demons yelled and shouted in reply, eager to fight. Inuyasha smirked. Many of these men simply fought to see the sight of blood. Others did it for glory. But he knew what he was fighting for, and he also knew that this could be his last chance for victory. He saw the large span of humans waiting for them in the distance, swords and possibly poisons in their arson.

Inuyasha grinned. "Keh!" he sneered, "Those sticks wont help them. Their little potions wont do any good." He jumped up and seemed to soar into the sky.

"I'll show 'em what real demons can do!" He cried, and descended into the mass of humans, claws raised, ready to kill.

---I---

Lady Kagome Higurashi sat at her bedroom window, looking out across the green valley of the Northern Lands, the moon high in the dark blue sky overhead. Her head leaned against the edge of the wall, a far away look in her chestnut eyes. Her hands lay in her folded lap, one over the other. She looked the ideal picture of peace. Inside, she was in despair.

A cough sounded from behind her. Without shifting her gaze from the scene before her, she replied, "What is it, Kaede?"

The said woman didn't like the melancholy tone in her ward's voice, and swiftly came across the room with a set frown on her lips.

"Lady, this sulking must cease at once. Your country is in the middle of a war, and you know very well that your uncle has his reasons for what he is doing with the Eastern Lord…"

Kagome turned her head at this. "He's making me marry a forty year old, gray-headed old man!" She cried, her face expressing her indignation and distress. "And it's only so my uncle's armies will grow bigger due to the alliance." She got up from her seat and faced the elderly woman who she thought of as her only family.

Kaede grimaced. It was indeed a shame what this alliance would mean. Kagome was not yet nineteen, and the man she was engaged to was over twenty years her senior. More than that, he had a reputation as being very dull and uninteresting. He spent his time reading scrolls of past wars and having unimpressive conversations concerning the weather. Kagome, a girl who had soon blossomed into a free-spirited and fiery young woman, would hardly be a good match.

"My child," Kaede's frown melted away with sympathy, "this is a time of unrest and battle. This is the worst environment for a young woman to grow up in. But trust me in this: you are strong, and you will be able to endure this ordeal." She held out her arms, and Kagome quickly ran into her embrace, stooping to hug the shorter woman.

"And as always, you have me." Kaede whispered.

Kagome smiled weakly through the growing tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Kaede."

They pulled apart. "Now then," Kaede began, "what shall you wear for tonight's—

"My Lady!" A man, one of the servants, burst forth into the room, panting and sweating.

Kagome stepped forward, her face set with worry. "What is it?" she inquired quickly.

"The demons, Southern Land, attacking, in the forest, edge of our borders." The man spoke between wheezes of breath.

"So close?" Kaede whispered, fear lacing her words.

Kagome, too, was in a similar state of shock. The demons from the Southern Land seemed to be the type of beings that a parent would use in a bedtime story to frighten their children. And even when Kagome found out demons were real at a young age, the thought of actually seeing or speaking to one was impossible. Now, to hear of them so near to the castle, so tangible, made her heart race. Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome took off from the room in a flurry of fabric, Kaede's voice barely reaching her as she rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Wait! My lady, where are going?"

Kagome didn't have time or patience to stop and respond. A part of her, a small, secret part of her, knew why she was going; but she would never actually say so. Ever since she was told of the demon threat just below them on the map, she had been fascinated with their species. There were so many different kinds! And they were so strong, so mysterious. What were they like? She told herself she should have been frightened or anxious at the thought of meeting a demon, but she knew deep down that if she did come face to face with one, she would only be transfixed with curiosity and awe.

So thinking, she sprinted past the guards that yelled to her and told her stop, and made her way into the wilderness, only knowing which direction to run, and hoping against hope that she would not be killed due to her overly inquisitive nature.

---I---

Inuyasha dreamed.

He was running through the woods, fear clenching his heart. His side hurt so badly, but he kept going. Some one was chasing him. He ran faster, and his side hurt even more. He tripped over a tree root and screamed in pain. His stomach! He clutched it in agony. How it burned! He tossed and turned, but suddenly, he was no longer lying on the ground. He was standing. He was walking along outside the palace, his bare feet warm against the sun-drenched wood. It was summer, and the greenness all around him was overwhelming. He smiled, in spite of the fact that the pain in his stomach was still there. But he felt calmer, less panicked. He sighed with contentment. The palace always looked so peaceful in summer…

Slowly, he realized the view before him, the palace and the trees, was growing dimmer, and he was waking up from a very vivid dream.

Shapes and colors swam before his vision as he slowly raised his eyelids. The first thing he noticed was the smell. He was too drowsy to move quickly, but his heart speed up at the scent.

The smell that seemed to waft all around him was decidedly human.

Anxiety gripped him, but also anger. Had he been injured in battle? If so, what was he still doing alive? He tried to see down to his stomach from his horizontal position, and saw the outline of bandages in the glow of the fire next to him. So his injury had been real? Even more puzzled, he moved to sit up, but a hand, porcelain and warm, reached out to restrain his chest. His eyes immediately sought the face of the one attached to that hand.

He was met with a pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

AN: Thank you for reading, everyone. The next chapter will be up and running soon. I hope the suspense isn't too much, he he. Please review, neh?

&Niiroke&


	5. A Promise Made

AN: First off, I just want to apologize for the long wait. Thank you for being patient, and for the encouraging reviews. This story is something I really want to finish, and it helps to have readers who actually care if it gets done or not. So again, sorry for the wait, and enjoy!

---I---

Chapter 5: A Promise Made

_Golden fire_…

That was the first thought that Kagome Higurashi had when the demon awoke, turned, and laid eyes on her sitting next to his once sleeping form. As she gazed into his molten orbs, she thought back on how she'd come to be in this abandoned hut nursing an injured demon.

She'd ran into the woods, heart bursting, with such a mixture of curiosity and fright and excitement that she couldn't put her feelings into words. She heard the battle before she saw it. Demons were seemingly flying through the air. The human soldiers were shooting arrows, throwing spears. Shouts of victory were heard, but the cries of pain outweighed these. Kagome watched in cold fascination as the battle raged. She sat crouched under the brush, seeing demons with magnificent speed and grace. And power. She was torn. Her army was seemingly out-classed, but as she continued to watch, she realized the demons were growing weaker. Soon, the battle looked to be a victory for the Northern Lands. Kagome wasn't sure how to feel, but nevertheless, she was glad the bloodshed had ceased, at least for the time being.

She'd turned to sneak back, running along through the familiar woods, when she stumbled and fell, landing hard on the ground.

Turning to look at what ever it was that had tripped her, she saw the shape of a body. Her senses were on edge, but she collected herself and quickly went to see if the person—or demon—was alive or dead.

And that's when she first saw him. He lay on his side, his smooth tan cheek pressed against the dirt. She gasped in surprise at seeing his hair. It was so long, so soft, and so gray. But she could bet that in the sunlight it shone like silver. Her eyes came to rest on his mid-section, and her heart stopped.

A huge line of red soaked through his shirt, the marks of a terrible wound hidden underneath. She didn't stop to think that it was wrong to help a demon. She didn't even have to ask what her mother would have done. She knew.

With what took all of her strength, Kagome took him upon her shoulders and carried him bow-legged through the woods, scanning the trees for a save haven. She came across the abandoned hut deep in a thicket and placed him on a dirty mat inside.

After this she wasted no time in running back to the palace, ignoring the shouts of the guards and anyone else who saw her, and went to Kaede. The old woman was distraught, but Kagome didn't have time to explain. She grabbed as many herbs and clean sheets as she could, then told Kaede to come with her. The woman agreed, but her eyes were wide, and she trembled at her ward's silent excitement.

And so now, here she was, watching over a freshly bandaged demon man, her keeper already gone back to the palace, at her asking.

"Please, Kaede, I will be fine. He is injured and cannot harm me." Kagome had explained after trying once to send her elder away.

"My Lady—

"No, Kaede. You are tired. Go back, and I will be there shortly after. I promise."

She tried to keep her face as calm as possible when the demon's eyes widened at the sight of her, but her heart was beating faster than when she'd ran through the woods. He was so handsome. His darker skin and manly face contrasted beautifully with his exotic eyes and long flowing hair. And something she hadn't noticed before…Ears, fuzzy dog ears. She felt the urge to touch them, but squashed the idea as his eyes narrowed into something akin to hate.

"Where am I?" His voice sounded like a low growl, masculine and harsh.

Kagome smiled softly, leaning closer. "You're safe. I've treated your wound with some of my herbs." She tried to keep her voice steady, but she knew her tone betrayed her nervousness.

His eyes darted around the hut, scanning the walls, the floor, and the screen flap waving in front of the door. Finally, his eyes circled back to her, and he seemed less angry than a moment ago.

He seemed to pause before considering his next words. Kagome continued to smile, believing a kind expression to be the best one.

"Why?"

Kagome's smile faltered at his sudden question. She knew what he meant, but she didn't know how to respond. Why did she save him? She realized her smile was quickly becoming a frown, and tried to hide it by saying,

"Just rest. I'll be here with food and fresh dressings when you wake up in the morning." When he started to protest, she put a hand upon his arm, feeling a shock spiral up her fingers into her heart at the contact.

"Please," she whispered, her voice stolen by the warmth of his skin. "Rest. I promise I'll be back."

He looked at her with an amazed, and slightly confused, expression. He didn't seem to know what to say. Finally, he shifted a little and turned his head away from her gaze, his dark brows furrowed. He didn't seem happy, but at least he wasn't trying to kill her.

She sighed softly, glad that he wasn't fighting her on the subject.

She got up to leave, gathering her herbs into her bag, along with her sheets that she'd used as bandages. The whole time she collected her belongings she felt his eyes on her, watching her silently. She felt self-conscious and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well," she said, standing at the doorway, looking at his helpless form. "I will return. Good night…" she paused, remembering she did not know his name. She wanted so badly to know, but decided not to ask, and instead gave him a curt nod before hurrying out into the night.

She felt a strain on her chest as she walked briskly through the woods. He looked so sad, so angry lying there. Not knowing why, but feeling it in her heart, she knew she had to help him. She just had to bring him back to health.

But at what cost? She thought. If it is known that I'm harboring an enemy, _saving_ him, he could be killed. She'd sworn Kaede to secrecy, but she had to be careful even so. His life was on the line, and hers with it. Squaring her shoulders, Lady Higurashi walked back toward the palace, but with each step, her heart kept going back to that lone hut.

---I---

Lord Sesshomaru sat at his table, his head bowed over a scroll of paper just brought to him from a messenger in the field. It was a report of the night's battle, and as his golden eyes flicked across the page, a slight crease of brow belied the hidden frustration he felt at what it told.

His troops had fought bravely, but the human's poisonous gases that seemed to affect only demons had been a problem ever since the start of the war, as it had been that night. He'd tried in the past to find out how they produced it, and if there was some way of deflecting it's power, but he hadn't been able to do either.

And not being able to do something was what Sesshomaru hated the most of all things.

He stood up, throwing the tattered scroll onto the table with a look of disdain. How could those filthy weaklings have beaten his soldiers? He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of anger wash over him at the memory of his father's death. Those bastards, he thought. They were cowards. He opened his eyes to look out into the growing dawn.

But cowards with poison are more dangerous opponents. His clawed hands curled into fists at the thought.

And also, he remembered, turning back to the scroll on the table, the report had said that his half-brother was presumed dead. Presumed, because his body was never found. He frowned and crossed over to the porch, where the view overlooked vast mountains. He squinted into the rising sun.

Inuyasha…he thought. Where are you?

---I---

The birds sounded from the woods outside of the isolated hut. The sun was just creeping over the hills, slicing through the treetops and casting a shaft of light onto a young man's sleeping face. He frowned and groaned, lifting an eyelid ever so gently into the morning sunrise.

He shifted slightly, seemingly asleep once more, but with a start he sat up, his back stiff, his eyes wide. Everything that had happened seem to come rushing back to him. The battle. His injury…

The girl.

He made to get up, but only winced at the acute pain coming from his abdomen. He looked down and cursed silently. Why had he been so careless in the fight? He sighed in frustration, but instead of trying to stand, he scooted closer to the doorway, and once he got there, he lifted the flap, and sat against the frame, staring off into the sunrise.

His mind wandered, first to the battle, and then to the mysterious young woman who had saved him. He didn't know what to think of her. She seemed nice, and smart…but both of these qualities alarmed him in women. She was obviously human…which only served to confuse him more. Why would a human save a demon? There didn't seem to be an answer. But as he looked at the dressings over his wound, he couldn't help but feel a tad grateful.

"Oh, so you're awake!"

The voice was light and sweet, catching him off guard. He turned sharply to see the girl, the dark-haired, ivory-skinned woman, coming through the trees, an elderly woman following close behind. The younger was looking at him, all smiles and cheer. The elder was eyeing him warily with a suspicious gleam.

He had remained silent throughout their approach, but as they came closer, he responded,

"I've been awake a while now." Just as he spoke, a scent caught his attention. It was warm, and smelled delicious. She seemed to sense his reaction, for she reached into a bag at her hip and produced a smaller pouch containing three warm rice balls.

"I've brought you some food." She extended the bag to him. "I hope it's enough."

He took it eagerly, emptying the contents into his mouth without much care for the ladies standing in front of him, gaping. He went through the first and second with ease, but on the third rice ball, he caught the girl staring at him with unashamed surprise.

He frowned, speaking through a full mouth. "What?"

She blinked, and then exploded into fresh peals of laughter that made his stomach flip over with some unknown feeling. He blushed slightly, but tried to pretend it didn't bother him, and finished the last of his breakfast.

All the while the two of them had stood just outside the hut, the girl in her simple white and blue kimono, and the elderly woman in a darker brown color.

"So how are you feeling?" The girl spoke first, genuine concern in her hazel eyes.

He was taken aback at first, but quickly shot back, "Fine."

She only smiled and shook her head. "Come on. Let's get inside so I can re-dress your wounds and apply more salve." She came up and made a gesture to reach out and help him, but he avoided her touch and scooted back over to his sleeping mat on his own.

He overhead the older one saying, "Please, lady, we must hurry."

"We have plenty of time. Trust me."

They both entered and the conversation ended. The girl came over to him and knelt down, producing fresh bandages and medicine. He sat there next to her, feeling much like an injured puppy, and wishing he didn't have to be awake to feel her hands, see her face…

"May I?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She was pointing to his shirt. He quickly caught on, but only nodded slowly.

She reached down and un-tucked his shirt, revealing his chest and stomach, along with his bandaged middle. She slowly undid the linens, and sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure if that was because of the sight of his injury, or something else.

"You should be fully recovered in about a week." Her voice was confident and reassuring, and he felt better for hearing those words.

Instead of giving thanks though, he fired back, "I could easily heal in three days!"

A playful sparkle came into her eyes. "Well then, maybe I should have left you in that ditch where I found you."

He could only grumble in reply. She laughed, making him feel that strange sensation yet another time.

She reached into her pouch and picked out a tiny glass jar with a strange colored liquid in it. He watched as she reached into the tiny jar and got a smudge of the stuff on her fingers. He realized this was the salve.

"This might sting a little…" she whispered as she applied the liquid to his wound. It seared like fire and made him want to shake off her hand, but he remained calm and merely replied, "It doesn't hurt."

She looked over with a smirk. "You don't have to pretend."

He grimaced and turned away, the hint of pink on his cheeks. "Keh!" he murmured.

"I'm sorry if it does hurt," she went on, "You've already been through so much…in the battle…" She stopped, her fingers just grazing his stomach, above the wound. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Her hands were soft, like flower petals.

She seemed lost in thought, but suddenly she was moving quickly, avoiding his gaze, a burst of color on her face. She wound the bandages expertly, but fast, and all to soon she was standing to leave.

He turned around to face the door. "Wait."

He didn't know why he'd spoken out. He just…he just knew that she had to stay. He…he liked having her around.

"What's your name?" He finally asked, as she was staring at him with growing curiosity.

She hesitated, but finally replied, "Kaede. I live in the palace just north of here…I'm a lady in the court."

The old woman stood behind her, a menacing frown on her lips. "Come, lady, we must leave now."

Kaede rolled her eyes at the woman, but smiled to him. "I'll be back again tonight. You can try to walk around a bit, get some fresh air, regain your strength." She shouldered her pack higher, as she turned to go. "Until tonight!"

He watched the screen slap against the doorframe, his thoughts only of Kaede, a human girl with more kindness and laughter than any person he'd ever known...

AN: Sorry it's been so long! I know you all probably hate me…but I've finally written another chapter. Yay me! And also, please tell me how you think it's going. Thank you!

&Niiroke&


	6. Moonlit Meeting

Chapter 6: Moonlit Meeting

Lady Kagome stormed through the palace. She ran past all of the lords and ladies that moved aside with awe and gasped at her poor behavior. She didn't care. Let them think what they want, she cried to herself. Her legs burned by the time she reached her room, and without preamble she collapsed onto the floor cushions, her chest heaving from running, and from the fresh tears that threatened to fall…

She had just been told by her uncle that her marriage to that horrid man, whatever his name, was going to take place in less than three days. He was on his way to the palace to make the final negotiations, and of course, to say his vows to seal the deal. She bowed her head, watching the liquid spots spread like ink through her white kimono.

A knock on the door made her head shoot up.

"What is it?"

"My Lady, please…let me in." It was Kaede.

Kagome was torn. She knew that Kaede only meant well by looking out for her, but could she really bear the chip of responsibility at a time like this? She shook her head, both in answer to herself and Kaede.

"Please," Kaede repeated.

"No, leave me be." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Kagome knew her words had stung when she heard the old woman shuffle away without a reply or rebuke.

She felt horrible. She was to marry a man solely as a bargain bonus for her uncle's few hundred extra warriors, and now she had pushed away her only friend and confidant because she was too weak to shoulder the duty that comes with the title "lady".

Suddenly, an image of the demon man flitted across her mind. Her head came up, and her tears seemed to vanish with the sight of his face. Somehow, this demon made her feel special, and she knew that whenever they were together, he made her feel like she could do anything. When she was here, at the palace, she only felt useless and ignored, a pretty ornament that sat at her uncle's side.

Kagome got up slowly, smoothing the folds in her skirt, and running her hands through her hair, pushing it behind her ears.

She stared out at the sky that grew increasingly darker. She had to go to him tonight, to bring him food, and to check his wounds. The thought of him waiting for her in the hut sent a chill down her spine. She felt a twinge of anticipation at meeting him again. She wasn't afraid of being caught, or of finding him gone. Somehow, she just knew he would wait for her.

She went to the cook's room and gathered what few pieces of food she could find, and also recovered some scraps of ribbon and sheets from the linen room. Hoisting her pack onto her shoulders, and throwing a cloak around her for the chilly night air, she slipped out of the palace, just barely missing the shift in guards, and blended into the forest.

---I---

Inuyasha sat on top of the roof of the abandoned hut, his legs crossed with his arms folded into his huge red sleeves. He'd spent most of the morning getting himself dressed, finding it very difficult to stretch his arms, but once he was up and moving, he felt better by the minute. He'd gone to a nearby stream and caught a few fish for his breakfast, glad that he was able to be independent and care for himself. After taking a sweep of the area, and finding that the palace was only a few miles away, he found a high tree with many leaves and rested there, watching the castle from afar.

He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Kaede, but she never came outside. He'd slept away his afternoon, and upon awakening to a sunset, he'd hurried back to the hut, the girl's promise still in his thoughts. She would be back again tonight.

And so, he sat, waiting for her return. His stomach felt hollow and strange, and not simply due to his lack of food. He felt almost giddy when her face came into his thoughts. It made him want to smile, something he almost never did. A part of him that he would never admit to was excited at the prospect of seeing her again. He huffed and tried to think of other things, but the sound of a twig snapping made him jump up, his senses on full alert.

He sniffed the air, testing it. It was a sweet scent, like a combination of flowers, spice, and something he couldn't describe, but the underlying layer was decidedly human. His lip turned upward at the realization. She was here.

Just as he discovered this, she walked out of the forest into the clearing, throwing off her cloak to reveal her face. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her hair shone with hints of blue. Her quick brown eyes scanned the area, and when they landed on him sitting atop the hut, his heart seemed to stutter, and he had to fight to stop a blush from rising to his cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh! How did you get up there?" she called up, a slow smile forming on her lips.

He let a cocky grin slide onto his face. "Like this."

He jumped up and spread his arms, using his sleeves like parachutes, floating to the ground with the grace of a bird. He landed just a few feet in front of her, his feet making no noise when they made contact with the ground. She was looking at him in amazement, her hands clasped to her chest in surprise.

"That was…incredible," she breathed.

He felt slightly unnerved by her admiration, but at the same time, elated by it. He merely shrugged. "It's not that hard."

She laughed, giving him a chance to enjoy the beautiful sound it made. "Well, I certainly couldn't do it."

He folded his arms, and as he did so, he hit his wound, sending a streak of pain through his body. He bent over slightly, his eyes closed with the sting of it, and immediately her hand was on his shoulder.

"Is it hurting again?"

"I hit it with my arm. It's nothing."

"No, it's not. Let me take a look at it."

He looked at her, wanting to take her in his arms and hug her tightly. No one had ever taken the time to care about him, to see whether or not he was hurt, or if he needed help. She was so caring…but the demon part of him rebelled against the charity of her actions.

He stood up straight, the pain only growing worse. "See? I'm fine."

The look of sadness that flickered across her eyes was unmistakable. "Oh…" she whispered. She clutched the straps of her pack, the light in her eyes dimming as she turned her head down.

He took a step forward. What had he done? And then it hit him. If I'm recovered, there's no need for her to help me anymore…to see me anymore…I'll have to go back to the palace, and leave her…

As if reading his mind, she looked up at him, a gaze of helplessness. "If you are all right now, does that mean I can't see you again?"

He felt like such a fool. Could he really risk his pride? It was like he was split into two people, one an arrogant demon with honor and dignity, and the other a human one, who needed love and companionship. How could he decide? He looked into her hazel eyes, and the answer lay in the hope he saw in those orbs.

"I lied."

He turned away so as not to see her reaction. She was quiet for some time, and because he hated awkward silences, he went on.

"I'm not fine. You happy? It hurts like hell, and every time I walk my bandages move, and that only makes it worse. And when—

But he was cut short at the feel of her hands on his folded arms. His head whirled to face her, and a lump formed in his throat. She was so close, he could see the traces of purple and blue in her eyes, and her smell seemed to envelope him like a warm blanket.

She was smiling, that insufferable smile that made him want to run and hide and stay there forever all at once.

"I'm glad." She said, and gave his arm a squeeze as she spoke.

He could hardly stand it, being so close to her, feeling the warmth of her hands. He turned away and frowned, confused by his swirling emotions and only succeeded in muttering, "Keh!"

She laughed once again and released his arms. "Come on then. Let's take a look at that wound."

He watched her walk into the hut with a feeling he couldn't name. He felt light and airy, like he did when he soared through the trees. Even if he had to stay injured for the rest of his life, he would do it if only to be with her, to see her smiling face and to hear her musical laughter. He followed Kaede into the hut, grateful and humble for the first time in his life.

AN: Are you angry at my long delay? Please don't be. I'm very happy with this chapter, and don't worry, there's plenty more to come. Thank you for reading, minna. Please review, neh?

&Niiroke&


	7. Demons Betray, Humans Lie

AN: windsinger.windpainter. : Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story so much. It's always nice to get complimented for your work, and I appreciate it greatly. I need a good pep talk every now and then!

With that, I give you the next installment. Enjoy!

---I---

Chapter 6: Demons Betray, Humans Lie

"My Lord, we've just received word from the wolf demon tribe. Apparently their forces are being driven back by the poisonous gases as well…and also…"

The messenger had been rattling off news to Sesshomaru as he stood looking out over the lands, his sleeves billowing around him in the breeze. His eyes and face seemed to be frozen into a blank expression, but he was listening to the demon intently, every word making him bitter and frustrated. At the messenger's pause, he turned his head slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"And…?" he drawled, causing the young demon to gulp deeply and shake his head sadly.

"It's Naraku, my Lord. There are suspicions that he may be aiding the humans somehow…his insects are often seen hovering around villages…we used to think they were there to help us, but there have been instances where the insects have fought against our soldiers, leading us to believe he is not on our side."

The messenger spoke quickly, a note of panic coming into his voice, mostly due to the fear he had for his own life. He did not want to bear this news to the Lord Sesshomaru of all people. The great dog demon looked like he would cut any man down who merely looked at him in the wrong way.

Sesshomaru was facing him fully now, a slight frown marring his smooth face.

"I see…" was all he said, before he glided past the young demon and made his way back into the palace.

The messenger watched him go for a moment, and realizing that he had been spared any wrath he had imagined, he turned and sprinted off into the woods, thanking the gods he was still alive.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's thoughts were speeding through his mind. He knew that Naraku was the type of demon that would double-cross anyone to gain power, whether it was his side or theirs. If Naraku was truly aiding the humans, how was he doing it? Those meaningless insects could be easily defeated. So what was it?

Naraku, you filthy bastard, you will pay for this act of treachery…at my hands, he declared inwardly.

He groaned as he turned into his room, another thought striking him. His brother had still not returned. He started to wonder if the half demon was really dead or alive. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Inuyasha was still out there somewhere. He would never admit to it, but he needed his half brother to help him figure out the cause of Naraku's betrayal. His frown deepened at both the admission of weakness, and at the mystery of Naraku's evil plot.

First Inuyasha's disappearance, and now Naraku is allying himself with the humans. If Sesshomaru were not a stronger demon, he would have slumped down onto his cushions and bowed his weary head. But he kept his chin high, and with a calculating stare, he watched the winds blowing through the trees surrounding his palace, almost as if the answers to all his questions would be there, hidden in the brush.

---I---

Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of gold ones staring back at her. She was lying in the tall grass, enjoying the afternoon's rays on her face. She'd nodded off for a little while, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't wander too far off, when a noise made her awaken, and there he was, standing over her, a slight grin on his face.

She smiled wide and murmured, "Hello."

His grin widened into a smirk. "Sleep well?"

Kagome chuckled softly and sat up, turning so she could see him better. He was standing straighter, his wound nearly healed. The white undershirt he wore accentuated his broad chest, and his tan arms were folded in mock annoyance.

"As a matter of fact, I did sleep well…until you woke me up." She was teasing him, and he immediately took the bait.

"Well maybe I should have left you there to be attacked by wolves or something." He barked, turning his head so she couldn't see the smile he was trying to hide at his antics.

"Hmm…would I have gotten more sleep?" Kagome asked with feigned seriousness.

He turned to look at her, and when their eyes met, they both burst into peals of laughter, her light tone soaring above his deeper, richer chuckles.

It was amazing, Kagome thought, how much they'd come to know each other. She'd felt as though Inuyasha had always been there, maybe not physically, but somehow in her heart, like a hidden dream that was suddenly real. She'd told him her story, about her mother dying, and how she grew up without a family. She didn't mention that her mother was the queen, not wanting him to know that she was royalty. She just couldn't tell him, at least not yet.

She was amazed to find out that he too was brought up without a mother or father. He mentioned having a brother very briefly, but that his father had died during a sneak attack. It had made her feel guilty to learn that it was humans who had caused his father's death, and at expressing her feelings, he'd said,

"When that happened, I hated humans. But, I know better now." He'd looked into her eyes as he spoke, and she could feel her heart warming to his words.

"I'm glad," was all she could say.

And here they were, two days later, and it had felt like months. Inuyasha came and sat down next to her, his legs and arms crossed, his bright red pants billowing and tightening against his legs. Kagome was aware of him with every fiber of her being, and she wanted so badly to scoot closer to him, to lean against his shoulder…

"Kaede," he said, knocking some sense back into her. She still hadn't told him her real name, or her lineage. This made her guilt return, but she quickly tried to ignore it. She was not going to ruin this moment. Who could say how many she would have left?

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she returned.

"I want this war to be over."

She looked over, stunned to see the look on his face. His eyes were boring into the steadily setting sun, and his mouth was set in a grim line. She watched him with concern as she said,

"I as well. I don't see why humans and demons cannot coexist."

He sensed her gaze and turned to look at her, his frown deepening. "It's stupid, the fighting. What's it for?"

Kagome sighed and put her hand on his, trying to relieve some of his pain. He looked at her hand covering his, an unnamed emotion taking hold of him.

"Look at us, Inuyasha. If we are able to get along, then there is hope for the rest of them." Kagome said, her voice calm and reassuring.

He looked up, and as he did so, his hand turned and wrapped around hers, holding it tight.

"Yeah," he whispered, "you're right."

Kagome's heart was pounding. He was so close to her now, and his hand was like a beacon; it was all she could feel, all she could see. She leaned closer, knowing how badly she wanted to kiss him at that moment. He seemed to see her intent and his eyes darkened with emotion as he too moved to close the gap between them.

Their lips met, clumsy at first, and light, barely there. He was looking at her with a question in his eyes, and she gave him the answer as she recaptured his lips with hers. Yes, she thought, I want to kiss you Inuyasha. I…I think I love you. Her thoughts poured into that kiss.

He kissed her passionately, his pent up feelings overflowing in that one moment. He slowly bent her back to the ground, her head resting against the soft grass, their lips never parting. It was almost painful, the swelling of her chest. She had so many emotions she thought she might burst.

They finally parted, each of them panting slightly. Inuyasha looked down at her blushing face, her hair flung around her head in a raven halo of black and blue. She stared up at him, marveling at his perfect mouth, and the way his silver hair fell on either side of his face, a silver curtain that tickled the skin on her neck.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, trying to say all the things she felt for him, all the secrets she'd kept from him, but just as she was about to, a sound shattered the scene.

"My Lady!"

Kagome sat up quickly, wishing she could hide from her title forever. But she saw Kaede coming toward her through the woods, an angry scowl on her face.

Inuyasha looked bewildered as he too rose next to her, and slightly frustrated upon seeing the older woman stalking toward them.

When she came up to them, Kaede saw their flushed faces and her sour demeanor seemed to grow worse.

Her eyes landed on Kagome's and she inwardly winced. Please, she prayed, don't give me away Kaede.

"My Lady, your uncle needs to see you immediately." Her voice sounded urgent and clipped.

Kagome was puzzled. What could be so important? "What? Now?"

"Yes, now, it is very important."

"But, what on earth could he need me for?"

"My Lady, please, just come with me and-

"No, what is it?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and added, "What ever you need to tell me you can say in front of him too."

Kaede closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them, revealing a sadness in their depths. "My Lady, your uncle wishes to see you because he has news concerning your…your betrothed."

Kagome felt her world slowly crumbling with these words. She quickly turned to Inuyasha, and saw the horrible sight of pain in his eyes, a pain she had never wanted to give him. He looked stricken, as though seeing the loss of a loved one before him.

"Please, Inuyasha…I wanted to tell you—I…I'm so sorry." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and she knew this would hurt him even more, and she hated herself, for her lies and her foolishness.

His face seemed to harden; his shields came back up. "Keh!" was the last noise she heard before he turned and darted off into the woods, a blur of silver and red, a burst of cool wind, and then he was gone.

She felt Kaede's hand on her shoulder, and she resisted the urge to shrug it away. This wasn't the old woman's fault. She'd started the lies, the deception, thinking it wouldn't make a difference, and now she was paying the price for it. Kaede had tried to save her, and she'd been a fool.

"Oh, Kaede…what am I to do?" she wailed, throwing herself into the woman's waiting embrace.

Kaede stroked her hair gently, feeling the girl's sobs shaking her body and her tears staining her shirt. "My child," she'd only called Kagome this when she was a young girl, but the words felt right. "You are a young girl with so much spirit, so much love…whoever that man that your uncle picked out was, he is not the one for you. But this strange demon, he is so much like you. And I can tell that you care for him very much. If he cares for you as well, he will forgive you your lies. I promise it."

Kagome's sobs softened into sniffles, and then, when she was spent of her tears, she lifted her head and looked at Kaede, feeling only love and respect for the old woman.

"Oh Kaede, thank you. Thank you so much. Only, what about my betrothed?"

Kaede reached up and gave Kagome's cheek a soft pat. "I didn't tell you the news yet. You see, on his way to the palace, your betrothed was attacked and thieves ambushed his attendants. You see, my child, your husband-to-be is dead."

AN: Ooo! Cliffy! Ha ha…I'm so evil. But I just can't help myself. Please tell me what you think in a review, okay? Thanks for reading!

&Niiroke&


	8. Authors Note: Read Before Ch 8!

AN: Ah! I'm so so sorry! I was so caught up in Kagome's end of the story, that when Inuyasha was supposed to call out her name, I didn't even remember he still knew her as Kaede. Yes, Inuyasha is still ignorant to Kagome's true identity, and that was my mistake. Once again, I am sorry, and I hope that didn't cause too much confusion. Thank you for the reviewers that reminded me of that!

&Niiroke&


	9. Choices

First off, Reviewers:

TerraBB4Eva: Thank you for the review! I know, I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers, but I just can't help myself. :)

windsinger.windpainter.: Thanks for the review…I'm glad you think of me so highly! And I'm also glad that this is your favorite story. I like it too! Lol.

AN: Okay, so I know some people are mentally pummeling me due to my huge gap in installments, but I've been busy. And I'm not using the word lightly. But, here it is…and I hope that it's as good as all the anticipation made it out to be. Enjoy!

---I---

Chapter 8: Choices

Green and brown blurs flew past Inuyasha at the edges of his vision. The sun was his destination, boiling and red resting on the hills in the distance. Boiling…he felt a fresh wave of anger and hurt at the memory of what he had just learned.

How could he have been so blind? She was much to pretty to not have a husband, and her clothes gave away her rank as a higher-lady...so it was little wonder she had an intended planned and waiting for her. Still, the thought of her, with her sweet eyes and laughing mouth, in the arms of another man, made him see red. He suppressed a growl and went faster through the trees.

He jumped from a high limb and floated over the forest canopy. I must be at least three or four miles away by now, he thought to himself. Maybe it only felt farther because he had been so angry. His frown deepened. When had he become so attached to this girl?

All of his life, Inuyasha knew he had to look out for himself, and he didn't expect any one else's help. He never had any friends, and this made it easier to dislike others and distance himself from people. But Kaede had come into his life so suddenly, and made him see a side of life he hadn't known. She was so full of joy and kindness, and she was funny too. Somehow, without him knowing it, she'd come into his heart…a heart he didn't even know he had.

He landed on a tree limb and stopped, feeling his anger start to ebb away. She had lied to him, but was it really her fault? She didn't look to thrilled to know her husband-to-be was ready and waiting for her. And she had kissed him…he paused and closed his eyes at the memory. He could remember what her lips felt like, and how she had kissed him back. Would a woman who loved another man do that, kiss like that?

He shook his head and sat down against the tree, his arms and legs crossed. He titled his head back against the bark and tried to calm himself. His emotions were jumbled up, and he couldn't settle on just one. Looking out at the red and orange ball of fire glowing at the horizon, he saw a girl's face with black hair and hazel eyes, smiling.

Damn it, he thought, what have I gotten myself into?

---I---

"Inuyasha!…Inuyasha!"

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, calling out into the woods. She'd been walking for almost a half an hour. As soon as Kaede told her the news about her intended's death, she'd wasted no time in chasing after the white haired demon. She felt her heart twisting with regret as she ran, calling out his name over and over, but she soon had to stop running. Her calls, however, hadn't stopped, and only became more desperate with each one.

Her voice was growing hoarse, and she didn't know how much longer she could walk. The sun was set, and the darkness of the forest made it difficult to see. She'd tripped more than once on a raised root or a stray twig. Her skin was tingling with the night's warmth, but a chill still managed to snake down her back at the sounds that came from the darkness around her.

She pushed the fear away, determined to find him. Inuyasha, she thought, I will find you, no matter what it takes.

She breathed in for another cry, when a branch snapped close by to her. She stopped mid-yell and whirled around, blind and helpless. The moon provided little light, but she saw enough of the brush to know that she couldn't see anyone around her. She tried to still her racing heart, and continued onward, wary.

A few moments later, another snap issued from behind her, and she stopped walking, her feet firmly planted with fear. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up, and she had the sensation that someone was behind her, following her. She didn't know what to do. Her skin was sticky with sweat and her mind was trying hard to come up with a plan, but all she could think of was Inuyasha, and how badly she wanted to be in his arms right at that moment.

Distinct footsteps could now be heard coming toward her from behind. They were light and smooth…dangerous. With each one she didn't know whether to scream or run, or both.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked, and it was so small she was sure she hadn't spoken it, but her thoughts were contradicted when a smooth, sinister voice drawled just a few feet behind her,

"Good evening, Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands."

At the sound of her name, Kagome found the strength to turn and face her follower. She was met with the sight of a man with pale skin, smooth and perfect, with long curly hair, brown, and eyes the color of blood. He was dressed in a strange way, with dark blue colors and huge pieces of armor. His hair seemed to float around his head, making him seem unreal. In that moment she knew she was looking at a demon.

Kagome put on a face of calm, but underneath she was scared to death. "Who are you?"

The man's mouth stretched across his face in a thin smile that hooked on the end. "My name is Naraku, and I've come to take you on a little journey." His voice seemed to flow from his mouth like water, dark and smooth and venomous.

Kagome mustered up enough courage to look affronted and uninterested. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Naraku's smile remained on his face, but his eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You will come with me, even if I have to force you."

Kagome took a step back. She knew his threat wasn't false. He would use whatever means necessary to take her. But why? Why did he want her? And who was he anyway? The name sounded vaguely familiar, a demon lord from years past…his name was always tied to evil in her lands. But why now was he suddenly showing himself, and for her?

He seemed to sense her questions, and his grin grew wider. "If you don't want your precious Inuyasha to die, you will do what I say."

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat. He must have overheard her calling out to Inuyasha earlier on. But how did he know that they were close? She feared to think of it…but could he have been watching them during Inuyasha's entire time at the hut? She felt sick at the mere thought of it.

Kagome glowered at him, her anger for this monstrous demon growing with every breath. She hated his stupid grin and his mud colored eyes. She despised him, everything about him, and she knew that if a person were to ever serve as a the symbol of evil, it would be him.

"So, Lady, what will you choose? Your lover's life, or your freedom?"

Kagome didn't hesitate. "I will go with you."

Naraku's eyes gleamed as he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm tightly. Kagome winced when he tugged her to him. He smelled of rotting flesh and blood. The stench was enough to make her vomit.

Suddenly, she saw the earth moving away from her feet, the wind pulling her hair back. His arm was still wrapped tightly around her, like a vice.

He seemed to rise into the air, and when Kagome chanced to look down again, she saw that they were floating on a cloud of blue fire, swirling around and under her. Before she could think, she was screaming with fright. Her voice carried through the forest; it's high pitch screeching into the night air.

A pair of silver ears heard the sound.

Inuyasha jumped up from his position on the tree limb and sped off in the direction of the cry. He knew that sound. It was a sound he would never want to hear again. It was Kaede's voice, screaming out in a mixture of pain and fear. He didn't know what was wrong, or what was happening, but he knew he had to get to her. She was in danger. He just knew it.

"Kagome," he spoke as he darted through the trees, "I'm coming for you!"

AN: Again with the cliffhangers…(sigh) When will I learn? Lol…never! But, in case you want to chew me out about it anyway, do it in a handy review, neh? Thanks for reading minna!

&Niiroke&


End file.
